A Touch of Kismet
by blueeyedcherry
Summary: Edward surprises Bella with an anniversary she'll never forget. Sometimes fate takes us to new, unfamiliar places. Other times, it brings us right back to where we started. My FAGE 9 piece written for Everleigh Allen. Rated M for some adultish things.
1. Prologue

**FAGE 9:** The Last Ride

 **Title:** A Touch of Kismet

 **Written for:** Everleigh Allen

 **Written by:** blueeyedcherry

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary/Prompt Used:** Edward surprises Bella with an anniversary she'll never forget. Sometimes fate takes us to new, unfamiliar places. Other times, it brings us right back to where we started. (Prompts used: I combined two prompts - 1. surprise me with a fun/funny, magical, whatever etc. love story, and 2. meeting on a train, plane, or automobile, etc.)

 **A/N:** Happy FAGE Day! twirls around, tosses confetti, and uncorks the bubbly

It's been forever, yet again! I swear I'm still writing, just not as much as I'd like to.

Anyhow, this is the last FAGE ever, so I had to get involved, because you all know how much I love it.

Shout out to beegurl13 for making a beautiful banner (you can see it on Facebook or my fic blog). I unfortunately did not have a chance to enlist a beta for this, so any mistakes you see belong to me and me alone.

Thank you to Elizabeth Kloos for organizing the last ride! It's been a fun stretch, and you have no idea how sad it is to see this tradition come to a close.

There is a playlist for this one, containing a bunch of songs that I found inspirational when writing. Since I can never get links to work here, even when I physically write them out, shoot me a PM if you'd like to listen to it.

As with previous years, this is a short, multi-chapter story, that will post every hour today until complete. With the exception of the prologue, all of this is in BPOV.

Annie - this one is for you! I hope you adore all of the fluff inside. :)

I'll see you all soon!

\- N

Characters belong to SM. Recognizable places, songs, films, etc. belong to their respective owners. The rest is mine.

* * *

 _ **-Prologue-**_

 _-August 1994-_

"It's a fwog!"

"Gwoss! Get it out of hewe, Masen!"

"But wook—" The boy from the cabin next door moved toward her and held his hands out. The brown-haired girl took a cautious step toward him, peering down in wonder at the disgusting amphibian. As if on cue the toad jumped, landing smack dab on top of the girl's head.

"Hewp!" she shrieked, hands flailing in the air. The little boy's laugh started out small, but soon turned into loud, excited whoops.

"It's just a fwog," he choked out, trying to grab it from her hair. Ten minutes later the toad was back in the lake and her cries had stopped, but silent tears continued to course down her now-rosy cheeks.

"I'm sowwy," Masen said, his own eyes welling up with tears.

"You'we a jewk!" Bella stomped off toward the dock, flopping down on the end of it and hugging her knees to her chest. Masen stared helplessly before deciding what to do.

Circling the cabins a few times, he rounded up as many white daisies as he could find. He remembered the first day he'd met Bella, two weeks earlier. She was sitting on the shore of the lake, tying daisies together. When he asked her what she was doing, she told him she was making a crown from her favorite flowers. He teased her about being a princess, and they'd been an inseparable pair of six-year-olds ever since.

Masen knew it was their last day at the cabin, and he didn't want Bella mad at him when his family left in the morning.

After he had a good collection of flowers, he trudged down the grassy hill and out onto the dock. He took several tentative steps towards his friend, and when she didn't tell him to leave, he sat down beside her.

"I weawwy am sowwy, Bewwa."

She looked over at him, raising one hand to her brow to shield her eyes from the sun. Her eyes were red and puffy and red and white splotches covered her cheeks.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I thought you wanted to see the fwog."

"I hate fwogs." Bella turned back toward the lake, kicking her foot and splashing water onto them.

"I didn't know that." Masen shoved the flowers at her. "These awe fow you."

One look at the flowers and Bella's face lit up. She grabbed them from his hand and shoved them against her nose, taking a long, loud sniff. "I wuv daisies. Thank you."

Seeing his newfound best friend happy was enough to make Masen happy. He looked out at the lake and grinned. Orange, red, and pink streaks swirled around the sky near the horizon, signaling the start of yet another beautiful Northern Minnesota sunset.

Bella looked over at Masen and grinned. 'You'we the best fwiend evew." She smelled the daisies once more, then rested her head on his shoulder,

Masen was going to miss this; swimming all day, running around while their moms shopped, and roasting marshmallows over campfires each night. What he'd miss the most though, was the girl sitting next to him.

He reached down and grabbed Bella's hand in his. "I wuv you, Bewwa."

She sighed. "I wuv you too, Masen. Even when you put fwogs in my haiw."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

I know somebody will ask, so I'll just tell you: the kiddos in the prologue are a whopping 6 years old. Hence the goofy speech. ;)

Now, let's continue.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _-Present day, 2017-_

I hate surprises.

When I was 10, my dad surprised me with a kitten for my birthday. I'd spent the previous six months begging for one, and after some prodding from my mom, he finally caved. I remember lifting the lid off the box and seeing her sitting there, a bundle of big, blue eyes and cinnamon colored fur. I carried her around all night, let her sleep in my room … and woke up the next day with a painful rash that covered most of my body.

That was how I learned I was allergic to cats.

In eighth grade, Rosalie Hale surprised me with a pair of purple suede flats that we'd found at the mall. She'd gotten herself a pair too, and just like any 14-year-old would, I put mine on right away, because matching your bestie like you were twinsies was of the utmost importance. My new soles thrilled me so much that I didn't notice the thin layer of ice coating the parking lot when we left for the day. The minute I set foot on the asphalt I went ass over tea kettle.

That was how I learned just how painful a broken arm is.

When I was 17, James Denali surprised me with a kiddie pool full of goldfish and a card that read, "I want to be the fish in your sea. Prom?" He was the sun that my world revolved around, the one guy I'd wanted since junior high. I said yes, spent hours getting ready with Rose and Alice … and then got stood up when he decided he'd rather go with Jessica Stanley.

That was how I learned what the sting of betrayal felt like.

Surprises have never gone over well in my life. Which is why I'm dreading whatever it is that Edward has in store for me tonight.

"You need to relax." Alice's voice blasts out of the phone, echoing because I have her on speaker. I know she can't see me, but I throw my arms up in the air anyway.

"I wish it were that easy," I groan.

"What did the card say again?"

I sink down onto one of the stools that line our breakfast bar and grab the greeting card off the marble. "Good morning, beautiful." Like clockwork, the corners of my mouth turn up and my stomach starts to somersault. "Happy Anniversary, love. I have a big weekend in store for us, so make sure you're ready. A package will arrive today at one, with detailed instructions inside. A car will come at three-thirty to get you. Don't ask Alice or Rose what's going on, because I made sure that neither of them know. Relax, enjoy your morning, and I can't wait to see you tonight. Love, Edward."

"Let me guess," my best friend says with a giggle, "you've been up since the crack of dawn, obsessing over this?"

"You know me too well." I drop the card back on the counter and run a hand through my tousled-from-sleep hair. A glance at the clock tells me it's a little after eight, which means I still have almost five hours to sit and wonder what the man I love more than life itself has in store for me.

"Well, get dressed then, because I'm taking you out."

"Taking me out where? I have to be here when this package arrives."

"That gives us just enough time to get our nails done and grab a bite to eat." If we were all born with one magic talent, Alice's would be the art of persuasion. She has a way of making everything sound tempting. Even a trip to Target for toilet paper and tampons is hard to resist when she's the one proposing it.

"Don't you think I should— "

"I think you should throw on some clothes, put your hair up, and be ready to go in fifteen minutes." Another thing about Alice: there's no arguing with her once she's set her mind to something.

"I'll see you when you get here." I end the call and pick up Edward's card once more, my gaze traveling over his neat script. In the three years we've been together, he's never done anything this elaborate. Flowers, surprise dinners, random acts of kindness … those things fall within the parameters of Edward's romantic style. This is totally foreign, which makes it even more anxiety provoking.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rings and Alice lets herself inside. "Good morning, anniversary girl!" Alice reminds me of a fairy as she all but skips into my house. She's 5'2" on a good day, with raven hair that she keeps cut in a trendy bob, and eyes the same shade as my favorite pair of faded blue jeans. If it's trendy, it's in her closet, as evidenced by the Michael Kors bag that hangs from her arm and the Jimmy Choo wedges on her feet.

I met Alice in junior high. She moved to Minnesota immediately following her twelfth birthday, and we soon found ourselves tossed together in the seventh-grade class at Hopkins West. Alice had all the makings of a popular kid—wealthy parents, a ginormous house on Lake Minnetonka, and a closet full of the coolest clothes kids our age wore. I was fully prepared for her to fall into place with Jessica, Lauren, Peter, and the rest of the people who lived to make the lives of girls like me and Rose a living hell, but she never did. Instead, Alice sat down at our lunch table, introduced herself, and invited us to come boating on her parent's pontoon that weekend. The rest is history.

After college, Alice and I ended up back in Minnesota, while Rose high tailed it to London. My job in advertising kept me plenty busy but after the first few years, I began to lose interest in the field I thought would always be my passion. With the encouragement of my mom and best friends, I took a leap and opened my bakery, Swan's Sweets. I'd been slinging cupcakes, donuts, and specialty pastries for the past four years.

Alice hands me a Starbucks cup, which I gladly accept, and slides her sunglasses up onto the top of her head. "We have mani pedi appointments in twenty minutes. But, before we leave, I'm setting one rule."

I arch my eyebrows. "What rule?"

"No talk of men. You can continue your obsessing when we get back here at one." Hands on her hips, she taps her foot expectantly.

I can't help but chuckle. "Deal."

.

.

.

The morning flies by and, just as promised, I don't mention Edward again. We pull into my driveway at the same time the FedEx man pulls up to the curb.

Alice gets out of the car and cranes her neck so she can see over the roof. Her face scrunches in a frown. "That's not a very big package."

"Ms. Swan?" The driver approaches me and I sign for the parcel. Alice follows me inside, insistent on sticking around and helping me get ready for whatever it is Edward has in store.

I open the box carefully, finding another greeting card nestled on top of tissue paper. My best friend immediately grabs the card from my hands and tears it open. "Be careful with that, Ali! I want to save it!"

She sticks her tongue out and rolls her eyes. "Bella," she reads, "A new dress is probably the last thing you need, but like Alice says, 'a little sparkle never hurt anyone, especially on her anniversary.' Pack a bag for the weekend and put this on before you go. The car will be there at three-thirty, to bring you to me. I know you're in suspense, and I know it's probably driving you crazy, but I promise you, it'll be worth it."

"Pack a bag for the weekend?"

"This is SO exciting! AND Edward quoted me. How cool is that?" Alice drops the card and claps her hands together. "Open the rest of this! I want to see what the dress looks like!"

"Let me go put it on," I say, grabbing the box and dashing for the bedroom. I emerge minutes later, blushing.

"You look amazing, Bella!" Alice walks around me, taking in every angle. I pad across the floor to the bathroom, where I look at myself in the full-length mirror. The dress is simple, maroon in color and loose fitting, with spaghetti straps and a neckline that plunges just far enough to still leave room to the imagination. The end falls to the middle of my thigh.

"I love it." I do a little curtsey and twirl in front of the mirror. Alice laughs and grabs my hand.

"We have to accessorize! And get you all dolled up. And pack that weekend bag, which I'm sure you'll need my help with because, let's face it, you don't exactly have the greatest instinct when it comes to things like this."

"Instinct? Since when do I need instinct to spend time with my boyfriend?"

"You spend time with him every day, Bella. This is your anniversary weekend, and that means sex, sex, and more sex."

Rose was always the Samantha Jones of our social circle. In recent months though, Alice had assumed that role.

I was a healthy combination of Carrie and Charlotte; more sugar than spice, and my girlfriends loved to give me shit about it.

"Whatever you say, Ali." I give in because it's the best option. I know my best friend well enough to know that she'll carry on until I relent.

Alice spends the next two hours poking, prodding, and primping me. I'm dolled up, packed way too heavily, and in my red dress when she finishes.

"There you go, girl. You're ready for one hell of an anniversary weekend!"

 _Anniversary weekend_ , I repeat in my head.

Anniversary weekend that starts off with a red dress.

Anniversary weekend that includes a suitcase.

Anniversary weekend that ends with god knows what.

Did I mention I hate surprises?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just as Edward's note promised, the car arrives at three-thirty sharp. Alice puts the finishing touches on my makeup and shoos me out the door, promising to clean up the mess she made of my vanity. The driver smiles and opens the door of the limo, taking my overnight bag and placing it in the trunk.

A long, white box sits on the leather seat, accompanied by another envelope. I'm about to pick it up when the window separating me from the driver slides down. "Help yourself to the champagne, Ms. Swan. There are snacks and sweets at your disposal in the mini fridge. We'll be driving for some time, so if you need me to make any stops, just hit the button above your door to notify me."

I smile at the driver. "How long is 'some time' exactly?"

"Mr. Cullen asked me to keep any information about where we're headed a secret—drive time included."

"I see. Perhaps I can coax it out of him somewhere along the way." The driver winks and rolls the window up. I grab the bottle of bubbly, which has already been uncorked, and pour some into one of the champagne flutes in front of me. I take a sip and close my eyes, loving the taste of the spumante and the tickle of the bubbles as the liquid travels over my tongue and down my throat. I crack open the mini fridge, laughing when I see what's inside.

When people think about relationships, there's always stereotypes that stand out. One of those is that men always important dates and details, while women remember everything that's happened. This is not the case when it comes to our relationship. Not only does Edward remember things, but he takes the tiny, seemingly insignificant details and puts them to use when he's trying to woo me … which is just about every day. Sometimes he's creative, other times he's clever, and he's always sweet in his romantic dealings. I can already tell that this anniversary surprise will go down as one of his more impressive feats.

Sour cherry balls, pink and red Starburst, and Reese's Pieces line the shelves of the mini fridge, tempting me like there's no tomorrow. There's enough here to last me until our next anniversary.

I grab the Reese's Pieces and pop the bag open. The minute the peanut butter taste hits my tongue, I'm transported back to the day we met, three years earlier…

" _Excuse me. Pardon me. Oh, I'm so sorry. If I could just put my carry on up there." I peeled my eyes away from my magazine and looked up at the man causing all the commotion in the aisle. His back was to me, giving me a nice view of his shoulder muscles flexing beneath his t-shirt as he heaved the roller bag up and into the overhead compartment. I expected him to slip into the row across the aisle, but instead he turned._

 _In my college years, I'd read plenty of romance novels. I knew all about the heroines who took one look at a man and turned into a pile of mush. Lust at first sight, or whatever you wanted to call it. I'd never experienced it myself, and wasn't sure I believed in it … until this man looked at me. His auburn hair was wild, sticking out in about four different directions. He had an angular jaw, which was covered in thick stubble, but his eyes were what did me in. They were clear and bright, the color of a forest canopy on a sunny summer day and framed with thick lashes. My stomach twisted, turned, and did a backflip, while my heart picked up speed._

" _I believe you're in my seat." His voice was liquid velvet, music to my celibate-for-way-too-long ears. Dumbstruck, I did nothing but stare back at him. The corners of his mouth twitched and his eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'm 17A. Which is the window."_

 _I looked up at the numbers that indicated which seat was which. Sure enough, I'd gotten everything backwards and was supposed to be sitting in the aisle seat. "I'm so sorry." I fumbled with my seatbelt, struggling to unfasten it. "I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to flying. And I just spent a week in Punta Cana, so I'm running on tanning oil and rum. Wait, that makes no sense. My brain is filled with tanning oil and rum. Or— "_

 _He laughed, loudly enough that they could probably hear him back in the terminal. Several of the passengers toward the front of the plane turned to look at us, and I cringed._

" _You stay there," he said, sliding effortlessly into the aisle seat. He leaned over and lowered his voice. "It's probably best we keep the other passengers out of the blast zone. You know, in case any of that rum decides it should reappear during takeoff."_

 _Heat rose to the surface of my cheeks and I bit down on my lower lip. "Thanks," I mumbled._

" _For real, are you going to be okay?" He leaned forward until his eyes caught mine again._

 _I nodded. "I took a Xanax. And I've got my stash with me."_

" _Your stash?" he asked, eyebrows raised and head cocked to the side._

" _Yep. I don't leave home without it." I nudged my purse with my toe._

" _Intriguing." The man held his hand out and smirked. "I'm Edward Cullen."_

" _Bella Swan," I replied, grabbing his hand and giving it a quick shake. As soon as he let go, I felt a loss._ Cut it out, Bella, _I chastised myself._ You are not one of those women who goes gaga over a man simply because you find him attractive.

 _Edward's phone began to ring before he could say anything else. I took advantage of the moment and threw myself back into my trashy tabloid, hoping that he would keep to himself so I didn't have any more chances to unleash word vomit in his presence._

 _We were an hour and a half into our flight before he spoke again. "Do you think Kim Kardashian has butt implants?"_

 _I scrunched my nose up and turned to face him. "What?"_

" _Kim Kardashian." He pointed to the cover of the magazine, which was plastered with photos and headlines about Kim K, Kris Humphries, and their divorce. "I mean really, that's a perfect apple bottom there. Women aren't just born with that."_

" _Squats." He craned his neck, trying to get a look at my ass even though I was sitting. "Not that I would know or anything," I continued. "I don't think I've exercised since the late nineties. And that was just because it was required for gym class."_

 _This caused him to laugh. "So you hate exercise and have an aversion to flying? Name one thing you love."_

 _I tapped my chin, pretending to be lost in thought. "My stash." I pulled my purse out from beneath the seat in front of me and dropped it on the chair between us._

" _Are you sure that's something you should be showing off in the middle of a flight?"_

" _Why not?" I opened the bag and tugged out the gallon-sized Ziploc that I kept filled with my favorite candies._

" _Candy? Your stash is candy?"_

" _What did you think it was? Contraband?" When he said nothing to refute me, I barked out a laugh. "You do realize this is the post-9/11 USA you're living in, right? I can't even get a nail file on the airplane, let alone a bag of drugs."_

" _Honestly, I never stopped to consider that." He poked his finger on the candy bag. "So candy is the answer to your in-flight woes?"_

" _Sugar is the answer to all of my woes," I clarify. "This just happens to be a bag of my favorites."_

" _You should show me what's in there. You know, so I can help out with quality control." I laughed and opened the baggie, dumping the contents out next to my purse._

" _Reese's Pieces, Starburst—my favorites being the pink and red ones—and these amazing sour cherry balls that you can only get at the Candyland store in St. Paul." I paused, realizing I never asked Edward where he was from. "Are you from the Twin Cities? Or just flying there?"_

 _He grabbed an orange Starburst and unwrapped it, then popped it between his teeth and bit down. I watched the muscles in his neck and jaw contract and expand as he chewed. "I live in Minneapolis now. I'm originally from Arizona."_

" _Arizona to Minneapolis? Are you insane, or do you like feeling like an ice cube six months out of the year?"_

" _I went where the architecture firm with the best offer was when I graduated." He snatched another Starburst, yellow this time. "The winters aren't that bad. I'd much rather be somewhere frigid than somewhere stifling."_

 _We spent the remainder of the flight in conversation, talking about every topic we could think of. I told Edward about going to college in New York and how I'd fallen in love with the city, but couldn't bring myself to stay there because it was much too chaotic for me. He told me about growing up in Phoenix and how disappointed his parents were when he deviated from the family tradition of enlisting in the Navy after graduation. I told him about the trials and tribulations of the advertising industry, and how I'd decided to branch off and start the bakery instead. He told me about how his dream in life was to someday build a house that was like the style you'd expect from Michael Graves._

 _By the time we landed in Minneapolis, I felt like Edward and I were childhood friends, not virtual strangers._

" _Would it be weird if I referred to you as the Bakery Babe?" Edward moved around a woman and her disgruntled toddler, then resumed walking next to me._

 _I nodded and gave him a side eye. "Just a tad, yes."_

" _I guess I'll have to think of something a little more creative then." Edward stuffed his free hand in his pocket and looked down at the floor. We made our way to the baggage claim and gathered our things, and then headed out to the pick-up area._

" _So …" Edward's voice trailed off as his eyes met mine. He took in my face and then I watched as his gaze traveled down the length of my body and back up. I was simultaneously embarrassed and turned on, and I knew my face probably resembled a Bushel Boy._

" _So, it was nice meeting you, Edward Cullen." I shuffled from my left foot to the right and glanced up at the night sky. "Thank you for making my flight bearable."_

" _It was my pleasure." I started to turn, but he grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie. "Hold up, Bella."_

 _I watched as Edward slid his phone out of his pocket and punched a few things in on the screen. Seconds later he handed it to me. "Can I have your number? You know, in case I find myself in need of emergency baked goods. Or help finding a stash of my own."_

 _I pretended to contemplate his request, though I already knew I would give him my digits. When he started looking worried, I grabbed the phone from him and keyed in my number._

" _I trust you'll use that and not let it go to waste," I teased._

" _Absolutely." A silver Escalade pulled up to the curb and Edward gave the driver a half wave. "That's my cue to go. I'll talk to you soon, Bella the Bakery Babe."_

 _I rolled my eyes and swatted at his arm, but couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face. "Bye, Edward."_

 _Later that day, when I was home and unpacked and enjoying a pint of Ben & Jerry's and a marathon of my favorite TV show, my phone pinged. _

_**See – I didn't let it go to waste now, did I? ;-) – E**_

 _An unfamiliar electric current hummed beneath my skin and my stomach started doing somersaults once more._

 _I was in trouble._

 _With a capital "T."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

What's in your candy stash?

Those sour cherry balls from Candyland, they're a real thing. And they're ridiculously delicious. If you're ever in the Mini-apple, you must give them a try. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Are you en route? Or do I need to have Alice come over and push you out the door? – E**

 **She practically did push me out the door. But I'm on my way. – B**

 **Remind me to thank her when I see her again. – E**

 **So how long is this journey you've got me on? – B**

 **Nice try, baby. Did you open your gift? – E**

 **Opening now… - B**

I put my phone down and slide another Starburst between my lips. I got so caught up with my reminiscing that I forgot all about the box and card next to me.

Sliding the box onto my lap, I untie the navy-blue ribbon that holds the card on. I've always been sentimental. From the time I was little, my dad used to tease me for holding onto everything, from notes my friends wrote me in elementary school, to birthday and Christmas cards. I make sure to remove the envelope without tearing it and slide the card out.

 _Sweet, Beautiful Bella:_

 _If you're reading this it means you're in the car, which means you're that much closer to me._

 _Red was never one of my favorite colors … until you came along and changed everything. I'll never forget the first time I saw you standing behind the counter at your bakery, with your red apron and that ridiculous looking baker's hat. I wanted to laugh at you, but the look on your face left me so turned on I could barely think straight._

 _I developed a healthy appreciation for red that day, Bella, and I haven't stopped loving it since._

I stop reading and lift the lid from the box. A dozen long stem red roses are nestled inside. I reach out and run my fingers over the soft petals. Edward got me roses once or twice before, but these are especially exquisite, and the first long stem ones I've ever received.

 _There aren't enough flowers in the world to convey just how much I love you, baby. But I hope these will do the trick for now._

 _I'll see you soon, beautiful girl._

 _Love,_

 _Edward_

 _P.S. – There's a special treat under the flowers. Make sure you have some privacy when you put it on._

I lift the rose stems up ever so gently and see a silver piece of tissue paper at the bottom of the box.

Before I can retrieve the item, memories of the first time Edward ever visited the bakery slam into me, as vivid as if it just happened yesterday…

" _We're totally swamped Alice," I shouted over the mixers. "There's no way I'm going to make it to the boat on time."_

" _Can't you get Angela or one of the other girls to stay late?" Alice's voice took on the crying puppy tone, and for a moment, I was thankful that we were only talking on the phone. Her guilt trips were much more difficult to deflect when we were face-to-face._

" _Angela is staying late, along with Heidi. I feel awful, but Ben is out with a broken leg and Eric is on vacation, which means we have to finish these orders and handle all of the deliveries."_

 _Alice sighed. "Fine. But you get to explain to Jasper why you missed his big birthday bash."_

" _Jasper doesn't even know you're having the birthday bash, Alice. I'm sure my absence won't kill him." We said our goodbyes and I hung up, tossing the cordless phone across the counter._

 _Business was booming, something I felt grateful for, but I couldn't help but wonder if we were growing too big, too fast. Over the past week we'd gotten slammed with graduation orders. Everyone from Andover to Apple Valley wanted cakes, cupcakes, or some combination of the two._

 _Despite having no free time, I still managed to spend at least a few hours each day obsessing over the fact that it had been a week since I met Edward, and he had yet to call me. I went from being the girl who couldn't care less about guys to the girl who couldn't stop thinking about a guy. I grabbed a piping bag and twisted the top roughly, taking my confusion and stress out on the tray of cupcakes in front of me._

" _Easy there, Bakery Babe. You'll mess up those gorgeous frosting flowers." His voice startled me and I jumped back, squeezing too hard on the piping bag. The tip flew off and before I knew it, I had a pile of icing on my shoes._

" _Shit," I muttered, dropping the piping bag and wiping my brow with my forearm._

" _Everything okay? Did I drop in at a bad time?" I looked up at Edward, noticing the guilt in his expression._

" _Things are a bit chaotic around here right now." I gestured to the mile-high stack of boxes on the counter behind me. "We have a bazillion deliveries and our drivers are both out, and there's cakes to bake and cupcakes to frost…" My voice trailed off and I threw my hands in the air. "So no, everything's not okay, but it isn't your fault. How did you figure out this was my shop?"_

 _The crooked grin I came to appreciate all-too-well on the airplane appeared. "I'm not going to lie, I Facebook stalked."_

 _My jaw dropped. "Seriously? Who does that after college?"_

 _He tipped his head back and laughed. "I do, apparently."_

" _You could have just texted me and asked, you know."_

" _I could have," he agreed, "but when Wednesday rolled around and I still hadn't had a chance to call you, I started feeling like a tool. So, I thought a drop-in might be in order."_

" _Murphy's law would have it that you'd drop in on the busiest day of the season." I toed my Converse off and reached down to grab them. "Can I get you anything? Do you see any goodies that tickle your fancy?"_

 _Edward looked at the cases and then back at me. "Can I help you?" Seeing the confusion on my face, he continued. "With deliveries," he explained. "It just so happens I have nothing on my schedule tonight."_

" _That's kind of you, but— "_

" _I drove for Pizza Hut in high school," he goes on, "and my sister runs a catering company, which I help out with from time to time. I think I meet the qualifications."_

" _You're hired." I glanced over at Angela, who had appeared out of nowhere. "We need all the help we can get," she hissed._

 _I looked back at Edward and shrugged. "You've got yourself a gig for the night."_

 _I showed Edward around to the back of the building, where we kept the delivery van. After a brief rundown of our organizational system and what orders needed to go out that night, he got busy loading the van while I returned to my desecrated cupcake tray._

 _I couldn't help but sneak a peek at him, marveled by the way he moved so effortlessly around the space, chatting with Angela and asking Heidi questions. While we worked to finish the last of the orders, he took care of the deliveries, and to my surprise, we were finished with the night's work by nine._

" _You saved our asses, Edward," Heidi gushed as I locked up the shop._

" _It was nothing, really. It's the least I can do to help a friend in need." Edward tossed a glance in my direction. Chagrin crept up my neck and cheeks and tiny beads of sweat lined my forehead._

 _I cleared my throat and looked at Heidi. "This might be a horrible time to ask this question, but can you come in early at all tomorrow?"_

 _Heidi put her hand up and saluted me, then winked. "Aye aye, captain. What time are you thinking?" We solidified plans and said our goodbyes. Edward offered to walk me to my car, even though it was only up the street._

" _Thank you so much for what you did tonight." I came to a stop and turned to face him. The streetlights amplified the brightness of his eyes. "I can issue you a check tomorrow if you want to come by."_

" _I don't want your money, Bella." I watched as his tongue peeked out from between his lips, wetting them. The longer I stared, the harder it was to resist the urge to stand up and press mine against them._

" _I can't not pay you, you were working for— "_

" _Have dinner with me," he interrupted. "That's the reason I came all the way down here. Well, that and to see your beautiful smile again."_

" _I'm not sure that's a fair exchange," I whispered._

 _Edward palmed my cheek, running his thumb along my jawline. "Trust me, Bella, it's more than an even exchange. I'd say I'm the one profiting off this deal."_

 _I closed my eyes and leaned into his palm. I barely knew anything about this man, but I could already tell falling for him would be one of the easiest things I'd ever do._

" _It's a date."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

I deviated from my planned hourly update schedule! Apologies for that! Work is crazy, and ... yes. #supervisorlife

I don't know about you, but I kind of want a cupcake. ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Despite the box of roses in my lap and the other guaranteed-to-be-naughty red item I have yet to retrieve from the box, I can only think about one thing: the beginning of my whirlwind relationship with Edward…

" _Do you have condoms in your purse?"_

 _I spit the Sprite in my mouth out all over my bathroom mirror. "No, Rose, I don't have condoms in my purse. This is our first date, for god's sakes."_

" _Emmett and I got down and dirty on our first date. Twice, actually."_

 _I set the phone on top of the toilet tank and pressed the speaker button. "That's more information than I needed, thanks."_

" _Bella, you need to live a little. That's all I'm saying." I heard a crash in the background followed by Rose's muffled voice._

" _What's going on over there?" I asked, eager to move the spotlight off myself._

" _This puppy is driving me insane, that's what's going on," Rose gritted out. "I told Emmett we needed to wait until we found a bigger flat before we got a dog, but no, he insisted on buying one right away."_

 _I smiled sadly and grabbed my concealer stick. Rose had moved to London shortly after we graduated college. Her intent was to live there for a year, possibly two, just to have a new experience before she settled down. Then she met Emmett McCarty, a British investment banker who wined her, dined her, and stole her heart. Six months into their relationship Rose informed us that her temporary stay was turning into a permanent one, and that was that._

 _Her wedding was a big affair, held at a castle in Scotland, and it gave Alice and I an excuse to spend a few weeks traveling throughout Europe. Even though we'd arrived in just the two of us, it felt weird to return home without the third member of our trio._

 _I missed Rose like crazy, but I tried to keep in touch with her each week, either by Skyping or calling her. Alice was amazing and I loved her to pieces, but when it came to relationships, Rose had always been my go-to person. Having an ocean between us when I was about to embark on the start of something new and hopefully special sucked._

" _Be thankful he has puppy fever and not baby fever," I said._

" _Neither of us wants kids, thankfully. That was something we established before we agreed to spend our lives together." More crashing sounds echoed in the background and Rose sighed. "I have to go and deal with this four-legged brat. Facebook me after this date. I want to hear all about your exploits!"_

" _I don't have exploits, Rose," I snorted. "But I'll send you all the important details." We said our goodbyes and I finished putting on my makeup. I had no idea what we were doing, but Edward had told me to dress comfortably, so I assumed fancy wasn't a priority. I finally settled on a dark red sundress and pair of black flats._

 _The doorbell rang at exactly four-thirty. I grabbed my purse, checked my reflection in the hallway mirror, took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and opened the door._

" _Hello, beautiful." Edward stepped forward and slid an arm around my waist, pulling me against him and pressing his lips to my cheek. It was a chaste kiss, but I felt it throughout my entire body. Every nerve responded and every inch of my skin ignited._

 _He stepped back and looked me up and down. "That dress is amazing," he said._

 _I looked down at my feet, hiding my giddy smile. "It's just something I had hiding in the back of my closet."_

" _Well, I'm glad you pulled it out for today." He gestured toward the curb, where a beat-up Chevy truck sat. "All ready?"_

 _I double checked the locks and followed him down the sidewalk. Never in a million years would I have pegged Edward as a country-music loving, pickup truck man, but it turned out that's exactly who he was. As he helped me into the truck, I took in every detail. The bench seat was well worn in, the leather cracking and fading in places. Blueprints and other random pieces of paper were scattered all over the dash and the seat, and the air smelled like Old Spice and pipe tobacco._

 _Once he was seated next to me, I pointed to the blueprints. "Are all these projects you're working on?"_

 _He nodded, starting the engine. "I always have way too many things going at once. It's a bad habit."_

" _You're motivated," I countered. "That's an admirable quality in my book."_

 _Edward's cheeks flushed. "I appreciate that." Our drive was filled your run-of-the-mill chatter. We talked about work, our plans for the rest of the weekend, and how we were both looking forward to the Fourth of July._

 _I was so focused on Edward and that I didn't realize we'd reached our destination. "We're not hiking, are we?" The words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to add a polite buffer to them._

 _Edward chuckled. "No, no hiking today. But I probably should have asked you if you liked seafood before heading over here."_

" _I love seafood."_

" _That's good, because Sea Salt has the best oysters and baskets in town." Edward cut the engine and came around to my side of the truck, opening the door and holding his hand out. He didn't let go as we started walking._

" _Would you believe I've never been here," I said, looking around at the park._

" _To Sea Salt?"_

" _No, to Minnehaha Falls."_

 _Edward raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding, right?"_

 _I shook my head and laughed. "I've never gotten around to it I guess."_

" _Well, then we might need to do a bit of minor hiking, because you have to see the waterfalls." We came to a stop near the pavilion that housed the restaurant. "Do you want to grab a table and I can order?"_

" _Sounds good. Just no shrimp for me. That's the one thing I don't care for."_

" _Got it. No small crustaceans for the lady." Edward jogged off and took a place in line while I found a picnic table that was semi-secluded from the crowd. Twenty minutes passed, and I was starting to get worried that he'd changed his mind and decided to dip, when a basket of delicious looking fried fish appeared in front of me._

 _In the spirit of being polite I waited until he was seated before taking a big bite. "This is delicious," I moaned, closing my eyes and relishing in the perfectly cooked catfish. Edward cleared his throat and I blinked, gigging in my head when I saw the expression on his face._

" _I told you it was the best." He picked up an oyster, squirting some lemon juice on it before bringing it to his lips. I watched as he tipped it back into his mouth, Adam's apple bobbing when he swallowed the delicacy._

" _So, are you an only child?" I asked the most generic question I could think of, hoping it would pull my mind out of the gutter it had lodged itself in._

 _Our conversation ebbed and flowed naturally after this. I learned that Edward was the youngest of four siblings. His oldest brother, Riley, was an admiral in the Navy, based out of Washington, D.C., where he lived with his wife and three kids. His sister Siobhan was a doctor and still lived in Phoenix. His other sister, Bree, was a bit of a wild child, filled with wanderlust and completely uninterested in committing herself to anything or anyone. She flitted from city to city, working odd jobs and falling in and out of love. The last time he spoke to her she was in Nashville, giving tours of downtown and bartending at one of the clubs on Broadway._

 _I learned that his best friends were a couple of guys named Mike and Garrett, both of whom still lived in Phoenix. He had a few friends he'd met through work and the different jobs he did, and he kept himself busy, but nobody could hold a candle to his childhood friends. Edward loved art museums, books, and cooking, and tried to live each day as if it was his last._

 _I told him all about Alice and Rose and the crazy things we got ourselves into growing up. I talked about my parents, who had been married faithfully for 25 years and still lived in the house I grew up in. When he inquired about my sibling status, I explained that I was an only child, but that I'd grown up surrounded by cousins, so I'd always felt like I had a bunch of brothers and sisters._

 _Edward told me about his aversion to sports and I talked about my distaste for camping. We talked and talked, until the sun began its descent toward the horizon._

" _C'mon, you have to see the falls before it gets too dark." Edward stood and grabbed my hand, tugging me toward the water. The falls were small compared to others I'd seen, but beautiful none-the-less. Large, white waves spilled over the edge, crashing into the rocks below. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, loving the sweet smell of the summer air and the feel of the mist as it sprayed against my skin._

" _I really want to kiss you right now." I blinked my eyes open and found myself staring into the emerald orbs that I had quickly grown fond of._

" _So kiss me," I whispered. Edward's gaze roamed over me. I could feel his desire as he looked at me, hands coming to rest on either side of my face. The electric current I'd felt the first time he'd texted me was back, setting my soul and every other part of me on fire. He blinked twice and lowered his face to mine, pressing his lips against the corner of my mouth chastely. He peppered kisses across my jaw until he reached the other side of my mouth, where he placed another chaste peck. I knew I was going to fall for him the minute he stepped into the bakery, but now, as his tongue traced along my lower lip and I eased my mouth open for him, I could feel it happening. My defenses dropped, my heart split wide open, and any caution I had left was thrown to the wind._

 _I slid my arms up over his shoulders and around his neck, twining my fingers together and tugging him closer to me. Everything around us fell away until it was just Edward and I, tongues twisting together in a dance that we were only just beginning to learn. I clung to him, afraid if I opened my eyes he'd disappear and I'd find that this was all just one big, teasing dream._

" _Bella," he moaned, pulling away and resting his forehead against mine. I stood on my toes and tilted my face up until our lips met again. This kiss wasn't soft or slow. It was fiery, full of lust and emotions I didn't think I could feel after just one evening with someone._

 _Behind us, I could hear someone clearing their throat, obviously offended by our very public make out session. I didn't care, though, and neither did Edward._

 _His lips were oxygen._

 _And I was in desperate need of air._


	6. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

 **I think we're getting closer. – B**

 **I should hope so. You've been in the car for almost two hours. – A**

 **Who puts a thong in the bottom of a box of roses? – B**

 **A man who plans on taking good care of you tonight. Did you put that thing on yet? – A**

 **NO! I'm in a limo, for fucks sakes! – B**

 **Pssh. It's not like the driver can see you. Be a little daring, Bella, it's your anniversary. – A**

I look down at the scrap of fabric in my hands. Changing my underwear in the back of a limo paled in comparison to some of the things I'd done when I was younger. That didn't make me any more comfortable doing it. So, I hit the button to roll the window between us down, and let the driver know I needed a pit stop.

We pulled into a gas station a few minutes later. I got out and stretched, immediately laughing at myself because only I would manage to feel cramped while riding in the back of a limousine. With my newest piece of lingerie tucked away in my purse, I head inside and straight to the bathroom.

An idea springs to life in my mind. I grab the thong out of my purse, dangling it from one finger while I use my free hand to snap a picture with my cell. I shoot the photo off to Edward, with a coy message attached.

It doesn't take long for his response to ping through.

 **I believe that belongs somewhere else. – E**

I slide my bikini underwear off and slip the thong on. I've never been a big fan of butt floss, but knowing that Edward got it just for me leaves me feeling sexy and desired. I pull my dress up so that the edge of the thong and one of my butt cheeks is exposed, and snap another picture.

 **Here, perhaps? – B**

I attach the photo to the text and send it off. Once again, his reply is almost instantaneous.

 **God, yes. Although I think it will look best when it's in a pile on the floor. – E**

I shiver as a chill creeps up my spine. Edward's words drive me crazy in the best of ways. He's always had the ability to turn me into mush with nothing more than a simple sentence.

I think about this as I roam around the convenient store, grabbing myself a cheap, sugar-infused cappuccino before heading back outside. Edward knows how to find the perfect balance between coy and gentlemanly. He can toss out sass one minute and follow it up with sweetness the next.

Of course, there's three words that I never tire of hearing from him. And as I slide back into the limo, I think about the first time he ever said them to me …

" _I thought you said this would be a dry heat."_

" _It is a dry heat," Edward argued, ushering me into the back of the waiting taxi._

 _I swiped my hand across my forehead, wiping away the moisture that had accumulated there. "Then why am I sweating like I just ran a half marathon?"_

" _You're just not used to it, that's all." He leaned down and planted a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Besides, sweaty, half marathon runner looks good on you."_

 _I snort. "You're my boyfriend, you have to say that."_

" _Actually, since I'm your boyfriend, I shouldn't say that unless I mean it." Edward was honest to a fault, something I loved about him._

 _Seven months had passed since our first date, and we were going strong. Winter was upon us, so Edward had suggested that we take a trip down to Phoenix. We both wanted to get away from the cold and snow, and he was dying to introduce me to his parents._

 _I watched out the window as we passed by palm trees and beautiful homes. In between stealing my stash and calming me during takeoff and landing, Edward had given me the lowdown on his family. His mom, Esme, could be a bit much at times. She was a very attentive woman, which, according to Edward, caused some of his previous girlfriends to think she was overbearing. His dad, Carlisle, was all about routine and order. He'd spent most of his life in the Navy, which showed in everything he did. He liked to keep his days structured, but from the sounds of it, he knew how to have a good time when necessary._

 _The wild child sister, Bree, was back in town and staying with their parents. Edward thought we'd get along beautifully, so long as she didn't try to get me involved in one of her escapades._

 _Edward squeezed my hand. "You're awfully quiet over there."_

" _I'm just thinking about the heaps of trouble I'm going to get into with Bree this week."_

 _He narrowed his eyes playfully. "You joke about that now, but I'm telling you, she's a magnet for disaster. Take the worst thing you and the girls ever did while growing up, multiply the intensity by 50, and you've got Bree."_

" _I guess it's a good thing I don't succumb to peer pressure." The taxi came to a stop in front of a gorgeous Spanish Colonial home. It was only one story, but sprawled out over most of the lot. The white stucco exterior contrasted perfectly with the red clay tiled roof. Palm trees lined the driveway, and gorgeous cactus gardens decorated both sides of the front steps._

" _You're here!" A petite woman ran down the steps and across the lawn. Her hair was the same color as Edward's, and hung in loose waves around her pretty face. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car, straightening the edge of my tank top._

" _Holy shit, Mom, you're going to suffocate me," Edward croaked, trying to untangle himself from the woman's arms. I laughed at the sight. She had to be at least a foot shorter than her 6'3" son, but her hug looked deadly._

" _You must be the woman who has completely stolen my son's heart!" She turned and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a gentler version of the hug she'd given Edward._

" _Mom, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mom, Esme Cullen." Edward slid an arm around my waist, tugging me away from his mom and planting a kiss on the top of my head._

" _It's so nice to meet you," I said. She smiled at me, and I immediately knew where Edward's megawatt grin came from._

" _Please, come inside. Carlisle just got the grill started and I was about to mix up a pitcher of margaritas. Edward, be the gentleman I raised you to be and get the bags." Esme grabbed my hand and led me to the house. The décor was the first thing I noticed when we got inside. Paintings and prints of all types covered the walls. There was no rhyme or reason to the style or placement, but that didn't matter. Everything worked, like the pieces were created just to occupy their exact locations. I followed Esme to the kitchen, and just about had a heart attack._

" _This is the most amazing kitchen I've ever seen," I blurted out. I took a few steps into the room and spun around, taking in every little detail. The space was huge, at least three times the size of the one in my townhouse. The cupboards were maroon, the backsplash tile a mosaic of bright colors, and the appliances were stainless steel. A huge island sat in the center of the room, on top of which sat an array of colorful floral arrangements. A set of sliding glass doors separated the kitchen from the patio._

" _Thank you. Carlisle would probably live in this room if he could." Esme picked a wooden spoon up off one of the countertops and began stirring the pitcher of margaritas. "He's a foodie, I guess you could say. He thinks that watching that Chopped show makes him a professional."_

" _I may not be a professional, but I can make a mean chili thanks to all those shows you tease me about." Edward's dad strolled in from the patio, apron on and tongs in hand. "Who is this lovely lady, Esme?"_

" _This is Bella Swan, Edward's new girlfriend."_

" _I see my son is a chip off the old block when it comes to having an exquisite taste in women." Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek and offered me his hand. "Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

" _The pleasure is all mine." I shook his hand and looked around once more. "I was just telling Esme how amazing your kitchen is."_

" _Do you like to cook?" he asked._

" _I love to cook," I gushed, eyes lighting up. "I own my own bakery back home, so I spend most of time making desserts. But I'd kill to have just a few hours in a kitchen like this."_

" _Well, you're here for a week, Bella. Perhaps we can team up and create a culinary masterpiece before you leave." Carlisle's smile was contagious. It was no wonder Edward looked so good—he'd come straight from the winners of the genetic lottery._

" _I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're falling under his spell." Edward sidled up next to me, taking my hand in his. "Dad," he said, nodding in Carlisle's direction._

" _Son," Carlisle responded. The two were silent for a moment, staring one another down, and then they both started laughing. Carlisle gave both Edward and I a big bear hug._

 _The Cullens won me over instantly._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I adored everything about Edward's family. Esme was a bit much at times, and Carlisle was definitely set in his ways when it came to certain things, but everything they both did was out of love for each other and their kids. And that love was palpable all throughout the entire house. It was in everything, from the family photos scattered around the living room, to the trophies Edward and his siblings had won, which Carlisle proudly displayed in his study. By the time the end of our week in Phoenix rolled around, I didn't want to go home._

" _We must not have scared you too much," Bree joked. I was lounging on the patio with Edward's sister, taking advantage of the last few hours of Arizona sunshine._

" _No, no you didn't." I shifted in the chair so I faced her. "I'm a little disappointed, actually. Edward made it sound so much worse than it is."_

 _Bree took a drag off her cigarette and smirked. "Life is so much different now than when we were younger. Dad's chilled out a lot since he retired. And Mom is still Mom, but she's way more fun to be around."_

 _For what it was worth, Bree impressed me. Edward hadn't seen her for almost three years, and as it turned out, she was trying to get her shit together. Contrary to what Edward thought, she had moved home to get some money saved up and start taking classes. She still liked to have fun, but the closer to 30 she got, the more she wanted to mellow._

" _I'm going to miss this house," I admitted._

" _I see what your intentions are," Bree teased. "You don't want my brother, you're just in it for the nice Arizona house."_

" _Shoot," I said, snapping my fingers. "You figured me out!"_

" _Yeah, well, your secret is safe with me."_

" _What secret is that?" Edward stepped out onto the patio. His hair was windblown from an afternoon on the golf course with Carlisle, and the sun had kissed his cheeks just a bit too much._

 _Bree pointed toward the house. "Bella's only in this for the kitchen."_

" _Is that so?" A mischievous grin spread across Edward's face._

 _"Well, yeah. What woman could resist such a beautiful use of terracotta?" I asked, playing along._

 _Edward's efforts to keep a straight face were of no use, and soon all three of us were laughing loudly._

" _I have to get ready for work." Bree dropped her cigarette butt into the empty bottle of water she was holding and stood up. "It was so good to meet you, Bella. I hope we'll see you back here in Arizona sooner rather than later."_

 _I stood and gave her a hug, and then it was just Edward and me. He dropped down on one of the lounge chairs and patted the open space between his thighs. "Come here." I sank down in front of him, scooting back until his chest pressed against me. He wound his arms around me, locking them in front of my waist._

" _I'm glad you enjoyed yourself this week." Edward rested his chin against the top of my head._

" _Everything has been so amazing. I can't begin to thank you enough for setting all of this up."_

" _I hope you're prepared, because Mom is going to hound me about coming back every time we talk from now on."_

 _I closed my eyes and sighed. "I love your family."_

 _Edward was quiet, and for a moment I thought he might have fallen asleep. Then his fingers were on my neck, brushing my hair back so his lips could journey down and over my bare shoulder. "I love you," he whispered._

 _I froze, unsure whether or not I'd heard him right. His lips journeyed back up my shoulder and neck, and then I felt his thumb beneath my chin, tilting my head so I was facing him._

" _I love you," he said again, louder this time. His fingers trailed over my cheek, and he tucked a few wayward strands of hair behind my ear. "I love your passion for life, your sense of adventure, and the way you make my parents smile. I love your candy stash, the way your hair looks when the sunlight hits it just right, and these two freckles right back here." He pressed his lips against the soft skin just behind my ear._

" _I love you, Bella Swan."_

 _I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped the tears off my cheek._

" _I love you too, Edward."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

I promise I'll answer all reviews after this is posted in full. I can't answer some of your questions without spoiling everything, and I don't want to do that. :)

Everleigh - I hope you're enjoying this story so far. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Okay, this is creepy. – B**

 **What's creepy? – A**

 **We just pulled up to the cabin I used to go to with my parents. – B**

 **The one on Lake Mille Lacs? – A**

 **Yep. That would be the one. – B**

 **Did you tell him about that place? – A**

 **I mentioned trips, but never the location. – B**

 **Weird… - A**

I slide my phone into my purse and wait for the driver to come around and open the door. This must be a coincidence; there's no other explanation for it. I know for a fact I never told Edward the name of the resort we stayed at, let alone which precise cabin we spent a month in each summer.

I step out of the limo tentatively, half expecting my parents to jump out and yell "surprise," or something to that effect. I look around, smiling when my gaze falls on the tire swing and the dock. I made so many memories here, some bitter, some sweet, some with the girls and some alone. And others were with a little boy who, much to my disappointment, I never saw again.

"Mr. Cullen asked that you go around and enter through the back," the driver explains as he pops the trunk.

"You mean on the side facing the lake?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you." The grass tickles the sides of my sandal-clad feet, making me giggle. I round the corner of the cabin and come to an abrupt stop when I take in the sight before me.

Candles line the stairs leading up to the deck, where a small table sits. Soft music floats out of the open patio door. I look around for Edward, but he's nowhere in sight. As I near the stairs, I see that each step has an envelope on it, along with a small bundle of white daisies.

I reach down and grab the first envelope, noticing it's well-worn and faded. "Bella" is written in red crayon on the front. I slide my finger under the flap and open it, pulling out a sheet of notebook paper.

 _Bella,_

 _Your hair looks lik chokolet._

 _I wunder if it smelz lik chokolet._

 _Masen_

Tears brim my eyes and I cover my mouth with one hand. I press the letter to my chest and bend down, grabbing the next one.

 _Bella,_

 _Mom sez no lake this summer. Granny died, so we don't need to vizet Minesoda nemore._

 _I hope nobody putz a frog on you._

 _Masen_

I choke out a half-laugh, half-cry and pick up the next envelope.

 _Bella,_

 _I turned ten yesterday._

 _My mom and dad threw me a big party, with lots of kids from school._

 _There were girls there. Most girls are icky because they have cooties._

 _It wouldn't be icky if you were there. You're the only girl I like._

 _Masen._

The next two letters are pictures that Masen drew for me during his junior high art classes.

Letter number six is almost a page long.

 _Bella,_

 _Senior prom is tonight. Can you believe that we're adults now? Old enough to buy cigarettes, hit up the casino, and join the military. Well, I'm 18 at least. I have no idea when your birthday is._

 _I'm heading off to college this fall. Dad is pissed. Mom is pissed. It feels like the whole world is pissed because I'm doing something for me instead of what satisfies everybody else. The military isn't the right path for me to follow however; and I'm not going to put myself through four years of misery just because Riley did._

 _I'm not sure why I still write you letters. It started off cute and all, back when we were kids, but now it seems kind of pathetic, don't you think? I mean, really, if I haven't seen you in 12 years, I'm probably never going to see you again. I can't even look you up on Facebook because I don't know your last name._

 _Anyway, I'm taking a girl named Kate to prom. We've been friends since junior high, neither of us has a date, and we just get each other. So, it makes perfect sense for us to go to the biggest dance of the year together._

 _This is so cheesy, and maybe I'll have to turn in my man-card after writing it, but if we'd stayed in touch, I'd have taken you to prom._

 _And made sure you had a crown of white daisies to put in your hair._

 _Masen_

My tears fall freely now. I look around once more, but there's still no sign of Edward. Two more letters await, and I grab the next one eagerly.

 _Bella,_

 _I've decided this is going to be the last letter I write to you._

 _I'm a college sophomore now, life is good, and I found an amazing girl named Annie, who I love spending time with. She doesn't go to ASU, she's studying energy healing, which I think is cool. She marches to the beat of her own drum, like Bree. (I don't even know why I mentioned Bree, because you don't know she exists.) In short, I'm happy._

 _I hope you're happy too, wherever you are out there._

 _I'm sorry to say goodbye, but it's time I put you in the past. You'll hang out there in my memories, alongside dockside sunsets, s'mores, and daisies._

 _Take care, Bella._

 _Edward_

When I look up from the now tear-stained page, Edward stands before me. A lazy smile plays on his lips as he rocks back on his heels.

"Happy Anniversary," he whispers, picking up the eighth and final letter. "You forgot one."

"I was just getting to it," I breathe. A hundred questions swirl through my mind, making it difficult for me to concentrate on anything else. Edward opens the envelope and pulls the letter out, handing it to me.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _Fate is a funny thing, isn't it? One day you're left thinking you'll never see someone again and then, 20 years later, you're seated next to her on an airplane, with no idea who she is or how she fits into your history._

 _Fate—or kismet, as some call it—just might be my new favorite thing._

 _Before you freak out, please know that I had no idea you were my frog-hating, childhood crush until a month ago. And I'll be more than happy to explain how I found out tonight._

 _I've known for a long time—since that first kiss at Minnehaha Falls, to be exact—that you were the be all end all for me. Knowing that you're my frog princess, the chocolate haired girl with the amber eyes and the crown of daisies, only makes my conviction stronger._

 _So, Happy Anniversary, baby._

 _I love you, to the farthest edges of the galaxy, and back._

 _Edward_

I look up through my tears and shake my head. "What … who … I mean, how did you figure this out?"

"Come, sit down and I'll tell you everything." Edward takes my hand and leads me to the small, wrought iron table. A white linen tablecloth is draped over it, two tea lite candles burn in the middle, and it's adorned with two place settings. I take a seat in one of the chairs and Edward drops down in the other.

I don't know whether I want to laugh or cry, so I do both. "This is crazy."

"I know," Edward agrees. "That's precisely what I thought when I saw your shoebox."

I furrow my brows. "My shoebox?"

"Last month, when we were moving your things into my house, Jasper dropped one of the moving boxes and the bottom busted out. I told him not to worry, that I'd take care of it, and sent him off to collect more from the moving truck. When I picked the moving box up, a bunch of stuff fell out, including an old shoebox."

I have an a-ha moment, realizing exactly what he's referring to. I've had the box since I was a kid, and it's filled with all sorts of things that were significant to me in some way: concert ticket stubs, postcards, letters, and more. "My collectible box?"

Edward nods, then continues. "The lid came off and your stuff was all over the floor. I was putting everything back inside when I came across a photograph." He pulls the picture out of the front pocket of his button-down and slides it across the table. "Do you remember this?"

I look down and it all comes back to me. Edward is standing next to me on the dock, holding up a fishing pole with a small sunfish dangling off the end. I have a pole in my hand too, but instead of a fish I have a nasty, old Converse sneaker hanging from mine. We're both in swimsuits and lifejackets, toothy grins on our faces and a sparkle in our eyes.

"We spent the day out on the pontoon," I say, looking up at him. He reaches across the table and laces his fingers with mine. "My dad made us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and you accidentally dropped yours in the lake"

"So you shared yours with me."

I nod. "I shared it with you, and then you shared the cookies your mom made."

"And after we docked, I chased you around with that nasty old shoe." Edward laughs at the memory. "I can't believe the frog was that big of a deal after the shoe."

"Hey, creepy, crawly things are way worse than dirty sneakers!" Our laughs pierce the evening air, along with the chorus of chirping crickets that surrounds us.

"It took everything in my power not to call you when I found this." Edward holds the photo up and looks wistfully at it. "I wanted to save it for the right time though, and with our anniversary around the corner, it seemed like a perfect excuse to orchestrate an unveiling."

"Wow." I'm amazed by the fact that Edward kept this a secret for as long as he did, and by how unforgettable he made this day. "I still don't get it. You were Masen back then. And now..."

He chuckles. "My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I was Masen until I turned 18 and moved away from home. Then I started going by Edward because, well, I hated my nickname."

"How did I not know that was your full name?"

"I never include the Masen part when I tell people. I'm not kidding when I say I hate it."

"Apparently." I reach down and pinch my arm, which elicits another laugh from him. "Just thought I better check and make sure this isn't all a dream. It seems like something straight out of a movie."

"That's precisely what your mom said when I told her," he says as he stands. "I'm sure you guessed by now, we're staying here for the weekend. I have all sorts of things planned for us, but first, dinner." He disappears in the house, returning minutes later with a baking dish. I can smell the lasagna before it hits the table, and my mouth immediately starts to water.

"Is this your mom's recipe?" I ask.

"Of course. I know that's your favorite." He dishes food up for us both and we dig in. We don't say much, but we can't keep our eyes off one another.

Once dinner is finished he clears the table, returning a moment later with my sweater in his hand. "Let's go down to the dock to watch the sunset."

We meander down the stairs and across the grass. Even though it's been over a decade since I was last here, the property hasn't changed all that much. I hip chuck the tire swing as I walk past, promising myself I'll take it for a spin tomorrow.

The dock is bigger now, and someone put a bench on the end. Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders after we're seated, pulling me tight against him.

"The sunset here is always gorgeous," I say, thinking back to all the times I spent watching hot summer days turn into beautiful nights.

"You're gorgeous." His lips meet my neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"I love you," I murmur, loud enough for only him to hear.

Edward sits up and reaches into the front pocket of his shirt once more. He grasps whatever object is in there tightly, and falls to his knees in front of me.

"You're it for me, Bella. You make me want to be a better man. I _am_ a better man because of you. You know my quirks and my flaws, you've seen me at my worst and yet you continue to stay by my side. I can't imagine—don't want to imagine—a day without you in my life. You're the marshmallow to my s'more, the T-square to my blueprint … the love of my life. Will you make me the luckiest man in this world, and be my wife?"

Tears slide down my cheeks and drip onto my dress. I want to speak, to tell him yes, but I can't find words, so I nod my head instead. He smiles, one of the ones that stretches across his entire face and lights up a room, and pops open the velvet box in his hand. I stretch my left hand out in front of me, shivering as he slips the beautiful ring on my finger.

I fall to my knees in front of him and pull his face to me, pressing my lips against his. When I pull back and look at him, I see tears glistening in his eyes too.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he whispers, swiping his thumbs over my cheeks and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen—especially when you surprise me."

* * *

 **A/N:**

There's an epilogue coming up next! :)


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _One year later…_

"Hey—no peeking!"

"Do you want me to trip and break a limb?"

"That's why I'm steering you."

"Where are we anyway?"

"Patience, Grasshopper. Stop asking so many questions and concentrate on walking." Edward rests his hands on the tops of my shoulders as he guides me along. As soon as we got out of the car he made me cover my eyes, even though there was nothing but trees as far as the eye could see.

The June air is heavy, causing my hair to stick to my forehead and the sides of my face. I'd been looking forward to sleeping in, but my fiancé wouldn't let me. Instead, he was up at the crack of dawn, banging around in our bedroom and dragging me out of bed. I almost didn't come, but he promised we'd get donuts from Glam Doll on the way home, and that was all I needed to hear.

"Okay, stop for a minute." Edward's hands disappear and I hear the sound of papers rustling behind me. I consider spreading my fingers out and taking a quick peek, but stop myself. Whatever this man has up his sleeve is important to him, and that means it's important to me too.

"All right—open up!" I drop my hands and blink, letting my eyes adjust to the blinding sun. When I can finally see without random colored, weird spots dancing in my peripheral, I look around. We're in what looks like a clearing, surrounded by trees. I can hear water in the distance, though I'm not sure precisely where it's coming from or what the source is.

"Where are we?" I feel like an idiot for asking. I'm sure there's something I should have caught onto by now, but I can't for the life of me figure out what the significance of this place is.

"Home."

I turn to face him, confusion written all over my face. "Home?"

He pulls a hand I hadn't realized he was hiding out from behind his back, holding a folder out to me. I keep my eyes on his as I take it. "Look inside, beautiful."

When I open it, I'm greeted by a hand-drawn blueprint. I cock my head to the side, trying to make out the scrawl that's penciled in all over the margins. "I can't read your chicken scratch, babe."

Edward grins and takes the blueprint out, closing the folder and putting the paper on top of it. "I bought this lot today. I'm building us a house."

My eyes grow wide as saucers. "But we have a house."

He nods. "Yes, we do have a house. But, it's in the middle of a development that's become much too yuppie for my taste. This," he gestures to the space around us, "is ours to do anything we please with. You can have your garden and not worry about the Mrs. Newton complaining if your sunflowers get too high. I can have a design studio, completely separate from the house. There's more than enough room, so if we ever decide to have a family…" Edward's cheeks flush as his words trail off. "And the best part is, I get to design everything for us."

I smile knowingly. "A Michael Graves style home." I look around at the space once more, closing my eyes and envisioning the things he's said. I think about summertime cookouts with friends and a bonfire pit where we can roast s'mores like we used to. I think about play houses and getting a French Bulldog, and imagine all the things I can grow without worrying about nosy neighbors interfering. When I open my eyes, I look over at Edward. "Will you build me a kitchen like your parents have?"

He closes the gap between us and rests his forearms on the tops of my shoulders. "I'll build you an even better kitchen than my parents have."

I stand on my toes and give him a chaste peck on the lips. "You had me at 'even better kitchen'."

He laughs and pulls me tight against him.

"Welcome home, baby.

.

.

.

 _Six months later…_

Huge weddings aren't my thing.

I prefer small, simple ceremonies; ones that include close friends and family, and take place in calm, relaxing environments.

When Edward suggested we get married at the lake, I ran with the idea. It was where we first met, it was small, and we could do the wedding and reception there with little to no hassle.

Now, as I stare down at the daisy covered arch sitting beside the water, I know we made the right choice.

My mom comes up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We're ready to start seating people."

I swallow the nervousness that comes out of nowhere and take a deep breath. I haven't seen Edward since yesterday morning. I'm not a superstitious person, but Alice and Rose insisted I spend last night with them, away from my soon-to-be-husband.

"Where are the girls?"

"They're down on the lawn. Under the deck." I give my mom a tight squeeze, inhaling her familiar perfume. Her presence is enough to put my nerves to rest for the time being.

"I love you, Mama. Thank you for being here today."

"I love you too, baby girl. Now, go make that wonderful man your husband."

I meet my two bridesmaids on the lawn and watch as the twenty people we invited to share our special day with us take their seats. Once everyone is in his or her place, and the first few chords of Ed Sheeran's "This" begin to play, the guys make their way to the arch.

My breath catches in my throat when I see Edward. His hair is styled up neatly and his jaw is clean shaven. His suit fits him perfectly, hugging his shoulders and upper arms just enough to show the definition there. He looks like a modern day James Dean, and for what must be the hundredth time today, I wonder how I got so lucky.

Charlie comes up to me and links his arm through mine. "Ready?"

I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. "Ready."

Rose and Alice start their walk and, when Renee gives us the signal, my dad and I begin ours. Edward's eyes meet mine and any nervousness I had completely disappears. This man is my life, the one person the universe carved out for me. I resist the urge to let go of Charlie and run up the aisle. Once Edward shakes Dad's hand, he grabs mine, squeezing it tightly.

The ceremony passes in a blur. We say our vows, exchange rings, and soon, the pastor introduces us as husband and wife. Edward dips me down low and kisses me like it's the first time all over again.

Our friends cheer, my mom cries, and neither Edward nor I can wipe the smiles off our faces.

There are moments when life takes us in a direction we never expected.

Sometimes the ups and downs become too hard to handle, and we feel like throwing in the towel.

Other times, we ride high on a streak of luck that never seems to end.

And then there are times when kismet comes along and works for the better. Doors open, people fall into our world, and just like that, everything is as it was meant to be.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Annie - Happy FAGE day! I hope that this story was everything you were looking for and maybe even a little more.

THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed, and taken this journey with me. I saw quite a few names in the reviews that I've never seen before, so to anyone who is new to my writing, thank you for taking a chance on me. And to all of you who keep coming back whenever you see an alert in your inbox, thank you for sticking with me for all these years.

I just started the daunting task of reworking my FAGE piece from last year, _Again_ , into what will eventually be a two book series. I have no idea how long that's going to take, but if you want to keep up with all my shenanigans, or just chat and be friends, find me over on Facebook (I'm Rhiannon St Clair over there).

xo

\- N.


End file.
